


So Pretty...

by SakuraBuzzLover87 (Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Couch Chillin, Cuddles, Cute Hasegawa Langa, First Kiss, First fic for this couple!, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hasegawa Langa In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Minor Teasing, NO FUCKIN ANGST, Pretty bois in love, Requited Love, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87/pseuds/SakuraBuzzLover87
Summary: It’s an ordinary Saturday afternoon with our precious beans playing video games against each other...until an idea refuses to leave Reki’s head: thread his fingers through Langa’s soft blue strands that are glistening so prettily from the afternoon sun drifting through the window.Langa doesn’t seem opposed. In fact, quite the opposite.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 241





	So Pretty...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello everyone!! I LOVE LOVE this ADORBZ couple so much (please PLEASE MAKE UP ALREADY!!) so I wrote up this lil fluff piece just as self-indulgence LOL. I hope you enjoy, and as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!!

Saturday afternoon. After spending a few hours skating (Reki was _determined_ to finally beat Langa sliding down this one concrete pathway but alas, the cerulean-haired teen zoomed past him effortlessly, beating him by three seconds. Next time for sure, Reki swore), as per their custom Reki invited Langa over for some video games and snacks. Smash was Reki’s specialty which he claimed sole dominion over (for now), and he took special interest in watching out of the corner of his eye the cute way the tip of Langa’s tongue stuck out from the side of his mouth as he tried to counter Reki’s effortless combos as Donkey Kong.

“Ughh, I was so _close_ that time,” Langa whines, dropping the controller on the table in front of the couch and flopping against the back of the couch, pouting slightly. “But you _had_ to throw those stupid extra punches, didn’t you?” 

“I’m just trying to make you a better gamer,” Reki replies straight-faced, leaning for the soda glass on the table to hide his triumphant smile. Truthfully, Langa _has_ been improving at a steady rate, so Reki wants to savor the victory a little while longer. 

“Be nice if I could win a little more than just _once_ in six rounds,” Langa mutters. “Pass me the chip bowl, won’t you?” 

“You have arms--get it yourself, _Snow_ ,” Reki teases. “Or is that too much for the _master champion_ of the skateboarding world, the new upcoming _rookie_ …” 

“That’s it, you’re _dead!_ ” Reki giggles as Langa suddenly leans forward and pushes him down against the armrest of the couch, sliding his fingers under Reki’s shirt and tickling his sides. 

“Langa, s-slow down, I c-can’t breathe,” Reki sputters out between bouts of giggling from Langa’s relentless tickling. 

“I’ll stop when you give me the chips.” Langa’s eyes twinkle mischievously as he knows very well Reki can’t quite reach the chip bowl from this angle. Thankfully, however, Langa slows down on the tickling, finally giving Reki a chance to breathe. 

As he catches his breath, he can't help but admire Langa’s almost ethereal beauty. He’d noticed it of course the first time they met--that unusual cyan hair, the high angular cheekbones, but as time went on Reki got to discover more about Langa’s internal beauty as well with the way he was so focused on skateboarding, eager to learn and advancing rapidly. At the same time, he seemed to value their friendship just as much as Reki did, never letting the loads of praise heaped on him at S competitions get to his head and always waiting for him before and after school to hang out, that determined sparkle in his eyes. 

Some strands of Langa’s hair have fallen forward, hanging over his eyes as Langa looks down at him. Nearly absent-mindedly Reki reaches up and tucks some strands behind Langa’s ear, then freezes as Langa seems startled, his eyes widening.

Reki immediately drops his hand, averting his gaze and looking at the wall, the ceiling, pretty much anything that _isn’t_ Langa’s face. “Oh, uh, my bad, I just, uh,” He eloquently starts, then trails off into silence. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he mentally berates himself. 

“Good.” Langa breaks the silence after a little while. 

“Huh?” Reki finally meets Langa’s gaze and is surprised to see Langa’s curled his fingers behind the same ear Reki touched, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“It felt...good,” Langa repeats. “Can I try too?” 

“Y-you wanna...” Reki stutters. He takes a deep breath to try to calm his heart beating wildly in his chest. “Sure?” 

Langa removes the hand from his ear and brings it closer to Reki, his fingers ghosting past Reki’s cheek, making him shiver involuntarily. He’s sure Langa can feel it with his other hand still pressed against Reki’s side but Langa’s long fingers don’t pause in their course as they gently tuck a strand of Reki’s hair behind his ear, lingering as they travel down his earlobe. Reki closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation. 

“Feel good?”

“Hmm?” With the warmth of the sun hitting his hair just right and Langa’s body heat so close, Reki’s feeling quite comfortable and unwilling to open his eyes just yet. 

“Does it feel good?” Langa’s voice sounds a lot closer. Reki opens his eyes and this time _he’s_ the one startled with how close Langa is to his face, his sky blue eyes focusing on him intently. 

Instinct takes over and Reki closes his eyes, angling his chin upwards so their lips finally touch. 

At first Langa hesitates but he eventually reciprocates, their lips molding around each other’s as if they’d been doing this for a long time. Langa’s lips are as soft as he had expected and while it’s Reki’s first time kissing a guy, he knows he never wants to kiss anyone else again. Kissing him feels good, feels _right_ \--an answer to a question he’d been asking himself for so long without realizing it but now that he’s discovered it, he never wants to go back.

Langa’s hand moves to thread itself in Reki’s hair as their kiss deepens, him lowering his torso until he’s flush against Reki. Reki hooks a leg around Langa’s, pulling him closer still and it’s a long, long time before they break away. 

They stare into each other’s eyes, Langa smiling softly as he rests his forehead against Reki’s. 

“Yes,” Reki finally answers. “Feels good.” 


End file.
